


Their Ritual

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kylux - Freeform, Multi, Rebel Scum, Space Husbands, Voyeurism, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Ren is the Supreme Leader and Hux is finally Grand Marshal - they have a nightly ritual.Messy blowjobs and the threat of something more...sinister...





	Their Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> I must apologize for my imperfect grammar and punctuation. I seem to fall in and out of past/present tense. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome ... and thank you for checking this out. I wrote this months ago before I became 100% invested in Kylux. It now owns my trashy soul.

The door slides open and a half-naked, beautiful man is forced through. She looks over to him and can't help but let out a moan in anticipation. These encounters shouldn't surprise her as it happens almost every night, the only difference is the man being pushed through the door, as well as what the man is wearing. Her gaze momentarily darts back to the two who are already in front of her and they catch the excitement in her eyes, beautifully dark and sinister smiles cross their faces. 

She stands and makes her way to the man that was thrown into the room. He looks up at her with mixed emotions playing across his features. She grabs his hands, places them on her hips and moves in closer to kiss him. His mouth is wet and warm, his lips so very soft, he is such a great kisser.

She finally pulls away, lips red, wet and swollen, almost matching his. He already looks debauched. She sighs, eyes darting from his eyes to his mouth and back, "Such a shame you are part of the Resistance" she pushes him back towards the two others in the room. His eyes move from her to them and back. "Please, I'm not. I can give you whatever you want, whatever you need."

She not so gently pushes him down onto his knees and looks up to see the new Supreme Leader and the newly appointed Grand Marshal above him, staring.

“Now be the good rebel slut that you are and take whatever these two very powerful men give you,” she coos, almost purrs in his ear but is loud enough for both Ren and Hux to hear. 

She moves back towards a chair conveniently placed in front of where Ren and Hux are standing. She has a front row seat for tonight’s activities but then again, she always does.

She is brought out her thoughts as Ren speaks, commands with that sultry voice, “Suck.” She looks up to see Ren and Hux now naked with that poor rebel scum on his knees.

Ren pushes his cock past the rebel's lips and lets out such an indecent sound she can't help but shift in her seat and moan. Her eyes widen at the sight of Ren's beautiful hard cock slipping in and out of the prisoner’s sinful mouth as Hux strokes himself slowly, watching Ren with half-lidded eyes. Both are so full of want and rage. It is such an intoxicating mixture.

Ren slips his cock from the rebel’s mouth, looks to Hux and nods. Now it is Hux’s turn to push his equally beautiful and delicious cock past the prisoner’s lips, and the sound Hux makes is another bit of music to her ears. So different from Ren’s, so distinct. She is truly lucky to be able to witness this whenever she likes. Hux closes his eyes and tips his head back and as she looks to Ren, he is now devouring her with his dark eyes. She knows it’s not quite time yet but she truly can’t help but think of it. He is so fucking beautiful. Ren’s eyes shift from her back to watching his husband experience pleasure. He takes his still hard cock in his hand and slowly strokes himself as he watches Hux’s cock slip in and out of the rebel’s mouth. Hux’s eyes once again open and meets Ren’s gaze, taking his bottom lip by his teeth while he takes in Ren’s beauty. She watches with baited breath as they both lean in and their lips meet. They are almost hesitant at first but then Ren cups Hux’s face and kisses the breath from him, swallowing all of the moans that fall from his plump lips.

No matter how often this scenario plays out, it never gets boring, it is always different. She watches with wide eyes, blown out with lust as out as she watches Ren and Hux enjoy and explore each other’s mouth as the rebel switches from having Ren’s then Hux’s cock in his mouth.

  
As the rulers of the galaxy open their eyes to each other again, Hux gives the smallest of nods and she can't help but moan. She knows what is going to happen next. She shifts in her seat a bit to get a little more comfortable and to try to gain some much-needed friction between her legs. As she moves, she closes her eyes for only a moment before she hears, "Love, you are not going to watch?" 

Hux. Armitage Hux. Grand Marshal of the First Order in not so many words has given her a command and it is one she has to, needs to, and wants to obey. She opens her eyes slowly to be welcomed by the ocean of fury, rage, and lust that is Hux's eyes. The eyes that he shows only to her and Ren. But there is also adoration and love. So much love. Twisted love maybe, but it is perfect.

She licks her lips, as her vision seems to zoom out to take in, to view the entirety of the scene in front of her. Debauched rebel garbage on his knees, mouth wet and swollen, split almost. Ren and Hux are considerable in length. One a tad longer, the other a tad wider. They are fucking perfect. The poor rebel hasn't even been fucked yet and he is a mess. The poor, poor rebel bastard.


End file.
